


What Are You Going to do About It?

by LostInTheWiind



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheWiind/pseuds/LostInTheWiind
Summary: It’s been a while since either you or Din had gotten the chance to blow off some steam, and after being stranded and cooped up together with the Razor Crest in disrepair, the rising tensions finally reach a boiling point.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 358





	What Are You Going to do About It?

Wiping a bead of sweat from your brow, you stepped back from the control panel in the belly of the ship and admired your handiwork. It was hard to do in what little light was available, but with a few passes over with your flickering flashlight—which was on the fritz, just like everything else—you concluded that the job had been done as well as possible with what little supplies you had to work with in the first place.

You were absolutely exhausted. You had been working since the morning, and although you had no idea how long you had been sweating your ass off for, you were willing to bet you had put in quite a few hours of hard work for the day. 

Bending down, you began to pack up your tools and couldn’t help but think back to how you used to end your workdays when you lived on Tatooine—back before you had met the Mandalorian and foolishly decided to tie your horse to his broken wagon. After a hard day of work, you would head back to your dingy living quarters, take a long shower, and spend the night pleasuring yourself. It was the ultimate way to unwind and you had yet to find anything that worked quite as well. You had no one counting on you and no one to count on. Your time was your own, and you took advantage of every second of it.

Now, however, you would quite literally kill for even an hour of privacy. Stranded on some random planet, crammed inside a small ship with a masked murderer and a child did not exactly provide the ideal environment for a single woman to take advantage of her free time as she would like. It had been weeks since you had last orgasmed and you were getting pent up . . . in more ways than one.

Letting out a long, exasperated sigh, you grabbed your tool bag and climbed up to the main level of the Razor Crest, where Din was sitting quietly, fiddling with another part of the ship that needed to be repaired. He wasn’t exactly the most skilled mechanic, but he knew enough to help out, and since it was just the two of you, you welcomed any little bit of help he could offer.

It was then that you noticed it was getting dark outside, meaning that you had been working longer than you had thought. At least you had been able to tackle a rather important job that you had been putting off for a while.

“I take it the child’s sleeping?” you inquired, looking around and noticing that the small, adorable kid was nowhere to be seen. That little guy was the only thing that kept you around most days.

“Yes.”

You nodded. By then, you were accustomed to Din’s one-worded replies. Hell, it had taken you nearly a month of working with him to even find out what his name was. He wasn’t exactly an open book. If anything, he was a metal cage that had been welded shut, locked, bound by chains, and tossed into the deepest depths of the ocean.

Collapsing into the nearest chair, you set your tool bag beside yourself and removed the safety gloves you had been wearing while working with live wires. Then, you pulled your hair out of the ponytail you had lazily tied it into and rubbed the sore spots on your scalp.

Letting out a soft groan, you watched as Din finished up whatever he was doing. It looked like he was trying to rewire some of the controls on one of the broken control boards from the cockpit. He wasn’t having much luck.

Sitting completely still, you watched as he fumbled with the small pieces with his large, gloved hands. He never took those gloves off. Hell, he never took anything off, especially the damn helmet. Every time you had asked why, he simply replied with “This is the way” and nothing more. Eventually, you learned to stop asking. He was stubborn that way; the same way that he refused to ask for help, even when it was obvious he needed it.

Leaning forward ever-so-slightly, you wondered how long he would struggle before asking for your assistance. You wondered if he would ever ask or just sit there all night long, muttering to himself underneath his helmet. For the first little while, you just watched him, your eyes glued to his fingers. Eventually, you found yourself wondering what his hands looked like under the gloves . . . you wondered what they felt like.

 _No._ Shaking the intrusive thought from your head, you cleared your throat and scooted your chair closer to the table he was sitting at.

“Want some help?” you asked.

He didn’t respond. Instead, he continued to fumble with the small pieces before letting out a defeated huff and dropping everything onto the top of the table.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You grabbed the pieces with your much smaller, gloveless hands and quickly put them into place before pushing the control board to the side. “We can deal with the rest tomorrow. I’m sure we could both use a break.”

Din nodded, his helmet rocking forward and backward. The shiny metal of his helmet and beskar reflected the few glowing lights around the ship. 

Silence engulfed the two of you. Din had been known to engage in a conversation with you on occasion, but he was usually pretty happy with speaking as little as possible. You swore he spoke to the child more than he did with you, and the child’s only method of communication was babbling. 

“Any idea what we should work on tomorrow?” You tried making small talk. As much as you usually kept to yourself as well, there was only so much social isolation a person could endure.

Din shrugged before standing and moving over to the cabinet where what little non-perishable food was stored. 

“Want me to leave so you can eat?” You offered. You knew he would never take his helmet off in front of you, not even to eat. So you had to make sure you left him alone enough during the day so he could sneak in a quick meal here and there.

He didn’t respond.

You chuckled to yourself, both out of exhausted amusement and frustration. “You can just tell me to fuck off then.”

“Okay. Fuck off.”

Your jaw dropped. Whatever you had been expecting, it had not been that. You had mostly been joking when you had told him to tell you to fuck off. You weren’t that impossible to be around, were you?

“You’re usually touchy, but this is a whole new level of irritable, even for you.” You stood up and folded your arms across your chest. “Who pissed in your coffee this morning?”

Din spun around to face you. “I thought I told you to fuck off?” His low, modulated voice sent chills down your spine. 

“You’re awfully fucking rude for someone who wouldn’t be anywhere close to getting off of this damn planet if it weren’t for me,” you snapped. “What did I do to you?”

You genuinely had no idea what had gotten into him today. What could you have possibly done to make him this angry?

“You’re everywhere, all the time. There’s no privacy around here anymore,” he said. “I’d love a second of peace or a second without you breathing down my neck, watching everything I’m doing.”

“Well, I hate to break this to you, asshole, but you’re not the only one stuck in this shitty situation!” You retorted, venom dripping from your tongue. “You think I love spending all day, every day with you? Why did you even recruit me in the first place if you hate me so much?!”

Before he had a chance to answer, your anger had gotten the best of you. Turning around, you grabbed a wrench out of your tool bag and turned back around, fully intending on chucking the tool at his beskar-plated chest to burn off some anger. As you spun back around, however, Din was in front of you and had his hand wrapped around your arm.

“Drop it.” He ordered.

Suddenly overcome with a wave of new emotions, many of which were the farthest thing from anger, you loosened your grip on the wrench and let it fall to the floor. 

He looked down at the wrench and then back up at you, his helmet providing no sign if he was pissed or not. “Good girl.”

 _Fuck_. Your heart skipped a beat and you swallowed hard, hoping he hadn’t noticed how much those two little words had affected you; not that it took much to get a response out of you these days, but you still didn’t need him to know how desperate you were.

Without warning, he took a step toward you and in response, you took a step back, your ass now pressing against the edge of the table. His gloved hand was still wrapped firmly around your wrist.

“You’re everywhere.” His voice was low. “Everywhere, all the time. I can’t get you out of my head.”

Finally, you understood. He was experiencing the same sexual frustration that you were. The only difference was that you apparently knew how to handle it better.

You couldn’t help the smirk that formed on your lips. “Oh, so now you want to talk to me?”

Din’s hand left your wrist and in an instant, he was gripping your chin tightly, forcing your head up so that you were staring into the black abyss on his helmet that his eyes hid behind. 

“Don’t talk back.” He warned. “This is still _my_ ship.”

“And so what if I do?” You pushed even further, curious to see how far you could take it. “What are you going to do about it?”

Apparently, that was as far as you could take it. In a blur of motion, Din had spun you around forcefully and bent you over the table. Then, as if you weren’t already wildly turned on, he leaned over top of you, his crotch pressing hard into your ass, and brought his helmet down to your ear.

“I’m going to punish you.”

 _Yup._ You smirked. _That would do nicely. Way better than self-pleasure any day._

“How?” you breathed out. “With your fingers? You never take your gloves off. With your mouth? No. The helmet doesn’t come off either.”

As much as he acted as if the contrary were true, Din fucking loved every time you sasses him. A hot rush of desire coursed through him at the mere thought of having his way with you. 

Then, without a single word, Din lifted himself off of you and walked away. Your breathing slightly heavy from the shock of what just happened, you slowly stood back up and looked over your shoulder, wondering where he had gone. Had you pushed too far? Had you talked back too much? Had he realized he didn’t want you like that?

Before you had the chance to overthink yourself into a spiral, Din returned with a slip of thick black cloth in his hand. You didn’t even need to ask what it was; you had experienced your fair share of kinky sexual encounters to know.

Lifting your hair out of the way, you sucked your bottom lip between your teeth as he gently tied the blindfold around your eyes, completely taking away your sight. In a matter of seconds, the world around you was pitch-black. You couldn’t see a thing.

“I like the way you think.” You jumped slightly when an unfamiliar hydraulic hiss sounded, your mind now keenly aware of any and every sound around you.

You opened your mouth to ask what that sound had come from, but before you could get a single word out, a pair of lips were on yours and a hand was gripping your chin once more. Instinctively, you grabbed the edge of the table with your hands and gripped tight. After something as kinky as a blindfold had been introduced, you hadn’t exactly been expecting a kiss to be the first thing he did with his freed mouth.

Once you had gotten over the initial shock of kissing _the_ Mandalorian, you let go of the table and your hands gravitated up to his face. Gingerly, you traced your fingertips over the outline of his features, your mouths moving in sync the entire time.

Without trying to make it too terribly obvious, you attempted to feel his face and create a mental picture in your mind; and as much as this sounded insane (and you were well aware that it did), he felt extremely attractive. Deep down, you knew that you couldn’t tell if Din was hot or not from touching his face. You just had a feeling.

“What colour are your eyes?” you whispered into his mouth.

At first, there was just nothing. Then, two hands planted themselves on your ass and lifted you up before promptly dropping you down onto the top of the table. “Brown.” His voice sounded slightly softer without the helmet. You decided right there and then that you liked it better this way.

You smiled as his hand landed on your chest and slowly pushed you down onto your back. “I like brown eyes.”

“No more talking.”

“Okay.” 

Seconds later, your boots and pants were being removed and discarded somewhere on the floor, judging by the sound. By then, you were happy to remain quiet. The adrenaline and anticipation running through your veins were more than enough to keep your mind busy. There was no need for words.

“Now, what was it you were saying about not being able to use my fingers or mouth?” Din asked. He ran the pad of his thumb over the front of your underwear. You could feel his hot breath on the sensitive skin of your inner thigh.

You didn’t answer. Instead, you drew in a deep breath and shuddered. 

“Good girl,” he repeated the same phrase from before and you shuddered again. He knew how much how you liked it when he called you that and would definitely be using it against you later when it suited him.

Stretching your arms out, your gripped either edge of the table and tried to slow your breathing. If he was really going to punish you, you were in this for the long haul. You needed to compose yourself.

As if he could read your mind and was hell-bent on shattering your resolve, Din flicked the tip of his tongue against your inner thigh before running it up as far as it took to make you squirm. As soon as you jolted, he stopped.

Looking up at you, he cocked an eyebrow, waiting for you to say something about stopping. You didn’t. Impressed, he decided to reward you.

Gripping the sides of your underwear, he slowly slid them down your legs, exposing your wet folds. You were more than ready for him already. All of this foreplay was nothing more than immensely pleasurable torture; but then again, that’s exactly what it was meant to be.

Din then gripped your thighs hard, his fingertips pressing into the soft flesh, before he forced your legs apart as wide as they could go. Then, without wasting a single second, he licked a stripe from your entrance to your clit. 

That was when you lost it. Throwing your head back, your mouth popped open like a fish out of water and you let out a moan. You hadn’t technically said anything, but you could tell right away that you had broken the rules.

Din, however, kept going. It wasn’t until he was sucking your clit and nipping at it with his teeth that you realized he was actively trying to draw words out of you so that he could punish you more.

Arching your back, you bit down on your lip in a desperate attempt to keep quiet and reached down with one hand to grab a fistful of his hair. Despite being sweaty from being inside a helmet all day, his hair was still soft. 

“Come on,” he growled into your core, the vibrations nearly sending you over the edge. “Cum for me. Scream my name.”

Playing every trick up his sleeve, he eventually inserted a finger into you. When that didn’t work, he added another and another. Despite how he curled his digits inside of you and sucked your clit between his teeth, you stayed quiet.

Unwilling to slip up or forfeit, you hooked your ankles together behind Din’s neck, pulled hard at his hair, gripped the table so hard your knuckles turned white, and bit down on your lip so hard that you drew blood as you rode out your orgasm without a single word escaping.

Once your body had stopped shaking and your breathing had slowed, you felt Din move up toward you, his body now hovering over yours. You could feel the cold metal of his beskar and knew he was still completely dressed, save his gloves and helmet, obviously.

“I never lose,” you spoke quietly, knowing you had won round one. “You should know that by now.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, I never lose either.” Din pressed his crotch against your wet cunt. You could feel his arousal through his pants. “You should know _that_ by now.” He pushed into you hard, teasing you with everything he had to offer; and by the feeling of it, he had quite a lot to offer.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to find out who will reign supreme.” You challenged. “Round two.”

With your blindfold still tied over your eyes, you had gotten quite used to the darkness. In fact, you almost preferred it. This way, you weren’t expected to do much. All you had to do was lie back and enjoy yourself.

Grabbing you hard by the front of your shirt, Din pulled you back up into a sitting position. Making sure not to hurt you, he pulled your shirt off over your head and unclasped your bra, leaving you now completely nude and him still fully clothed.

You wanted to say something about how this current predicament was unfair, but you weren’t sure if round two had officially started or not and you were unwilling to risk it. Turns out, however, you didn’t have to worry for long because just as the desire of wanting Din to be as naked as you were crossed your mind, he had grabbed your hands and guided them down to the front of his pants.

“You know what to do,” he said, and while you worked at unbuckling his pants and pushing them down his muscular thighs, he removed his beskar and the rest of his clothing.

Once you had done all you could do, Din backed away and stepped out of his pants and underwear. When he returned to standing between your legs, you became very aware he was now as nude as you were based on the fact that you could feel the tip of his cock pressing against your leg.

As you ran your hands along his shoulders, down his arms, and then back up his torso, you wanted nothing more than to comment on how good he felt. You didn’t need the sense of vision to tell he was just as well built as you had imagined. 

Din had never been this vulnerable with anymore before, and even though you couldn’t see even an inch of him, he watched your facial expressions carefully as you ran your hands over his body.

From what he could tell, you liked what you could touch. Now, he just hoped you liked what you were about to _feel_.

Pulling you flush against his chest, he dipped his head down to press another kiss to your lips before he worked his mouth down to your neck. As soon as he found the sweet spot that made your breathing hitch when he bit down, he lined himself up with your entrance. Then, at once, he bit down hard and thrust himself inside of you.

He was determined to win this round.

An overwhelming feeling of intense pleasure coursed through your body. Unable to hold yourself up as he continued to attack your neck and pound into you at an unrelenting pace, you wrapped your arms up under his armpits and planted your palms on the firm muscles on his back. His own arms were busy stabilizing the two of you, one arm wrapped around you and the other holding the table. 

Knowing that there was no way you were winning this time around, you decided to go out in a blaze of glory. Hovering your mouth over Din’s ear, you let out the most airy, sensual moan you could muster. “Harder,” you begged.

That one word was all it took to send Din into overdrive. He didn’t even take the time to acknowledge the fact that he had won round two. Instead, he pulled out of you, forced you down from the table, turned you around, and bent you over. Then, without warning, he re-entered you from behind with the same speed and aggression as before.

“Fuck.” He was the first to speak after the rule had initially been broken. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good.”

With your head cocked to the side and your cheek squished against the table, you no longer held back your moans and words of encouragement. “I wish I could see how undone you look buried inside of me,” you told him.

Grabbing a handful of your hair, Din pulled you upright off of the table so you were standing, grabbed your right leg, and placed it up on the nearest chair so he could fuck you deeper. 

“You might not be able to see me, but you can hear me.” He panted in your ear. “You’re so fucking tight. Shit, you feel so good and you take my cock so well. Such a good girl.”

You moaned at that. “I’m _your_ good girl.”

“Fuck yeah, you are.” He grabbed your face and turned it to the side so he could kiss you hard and wantonly. 

It wasn’t long after that you felt a familiar warmth building inside of you. Wanting nothing more than to cum again, you began to rub circles over your clit. Din, however, smacked your hand away before replacing it with his own.

“That’s my pussy,” he growled possessively. “Only I get to pleasure it.”

You didn’t argue that point. You were more than willing to stand there in his embrace and let him work you toward your release.

Your orgasm so close now that you could practically taste it, you threw your head back so it was resting on Din’s shoulder and let out a loud cry. “Din!” You caressed his face as you came, your walls spasming around his cock. “It’s your turn now.” You encouraged him as he bared down and pounding hard and fast into you, close to finishing for himself. “Cum for me, Din.”

Seconds later, he pulled out of you and let out a series of curses as he came onto your backside. 

Your knees finally buckling underneath you, you dropped down onto the floor, your breathing rapid and uneven. By then, the blindfold was loose but still hadn’t come off. You wanted nothing more than to rip it off and stare into the eyes of the man who had just fucked you senseless, but you didn’t. Instead, you waited for Din to do it himself, and when he did, he had put his helmet back on. He was still stark nude from the neck down, however, and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“That was fun.” You smiled as you watched him gathering his clothing and beskar from the floor of the Razor Crest. “Still want me to fuck off?”

“Don’t push your luck.” His voice was modulated again and you yearned for when he had been speaking right into your ear with his natural voice, his raspy words sending chills down your spine.

Collecting your clothes as well, you scoffed. “Or what?”


End file.
